


Time

by Borandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter References, fat lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borandom/pseuds/Borandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fat lady is super sad and lonely when the candle comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friends were watching the first harry potter movie when they first enter hogwarts and it shows all the candles that float above the classroom. and me and my friend ended up shipping the fat lady in a painting with one of those candles. This is the result of trying to write fanfiction about it. (I know basically nothing about harry potter)

The fat lady in a painting was getting painted by a dude when suddenly he needed to use a candle because he couldn’t see shit. He walked around for a bit until he found the most beautiful candle in the world. He picked it up and took it away. He started to paint again. He spend hours on the painting of the fat lady until his wrists fell off. Slowly the candle started to melt. And the fat lady was forced to watch it. She cried and cried and that caused the painting to get washed away. “Goodbye my love.” The fat lady said. “Please don't leave me. I luv you.” The candle said with a tear rolling down his long white body. But it was to late. The fat lady in the painting was gone, washed away forever. “No! NO!!” The candle said. Suddenly a breeze came in through the door and put out the fire on top of the candle. He was saved. But now he was lonely. Ten years later he took his final breath and died forever alone. The end.


End file.
